Das Licht
by Nur ich
Summary: Eine Antwort auf die Tod-Challenge von Smailii 1805. Draco Malfoy wacht in einem Muggelkrankenhaus auf... Character-Death


Ein Beitrag zur Tod-Challenge von Smailii 1805, die auch so nett war und diese Story Beta-gelesen hat. Näheres zur Challenge (und auch zu einigen anderen) im Forum „Deutsche Challenges"

**Das Licht**

Ich wurde von einem regelmäßigen Piepen aufgeweckt. Woher kam es? Mein ganzer Körper fühlte sich an, als ob eine Horde Hippogreife über mich getrampelt wäre und ich anschließend in eine Wolke verpackt worden wäre. In eine piepsende Wolke. Bevor ich die Augen aufschlug, konzentrierte ich mich auf meinen Körper. Ich wünschte, ich hätte es nicht getan. Mein Brustkorb schmerzte, besonders auf der linken Seite, von meinem linken Bein aus ging plötzlich ein Stechen bis hoch durch meine Wirbelsäule, die ebenfalls wehtat. Das rechte Bein spürte ich nicht. Dazu kam ein dumpfer Schmerz in den Armen und die Andeutung eines Pochens hinter meiner Stirn, das versprach, zum einem wirklich bösen Kopfweh zu werden. Mein Magen fühlte sich an, als ob ihn jemand als Zielscheibe für Flüche genommen hätte und mein Mund und mein Hals schienen so trocken wie die Sahara zu sein. Irgendetwas schien durch meinen Mund und Hals nach unten zu führen. Ich versuchte, bewusst einzuatmen, aber etwas hinderte mich daran. Ich konnte kaum Luft holen und bekam Panik. Das Piepen, das immer noch da war, wurde schneller. Ich schlug die Augen auf und versuchte, die Hände zum Mund zu heben, aber sie wurden von Irgendetwas zurückgehalten. Ich riss an meinen Händen und hörte, wie das Piepen stetig schneller wurde. Plötzlich wurde Luft in meine Lungen gepresst. Ich riss die Augen auf und wurde geblendet, sodass ich sie sofort wieder schloss.

Nach einigen Sekunden öffnete ich meine Augen wieder, dieses Mal vorsichtiger. Von einer weißen Decke strahlte mir ein Licht entgegen. Ich kniff die Lider wieder zusammen und drehte den Kopf zur Seite, um nicht wieder geblendet zu werden. Wieder wurde ich zum Atmen gezwungen. Eine Frau schob sich in mein Gesichtsfeld, vor einige blinkende und piepsende Schachteln, von denen Schläuche ausgingen. „Ah, Sie sind wach. Sind Sie Mr. Malfoy? Wenn ja, blinzeln sie einfach ein paar Mal schnell hintereinander." Ich wollte sie fragen, woher sie mich kannte und wo ich war, aber als ich sprechen wollte, hinderte mich etwas in meinem Hals daran. Ein Schlauch steckte in meinem Hals. Ich bekam wieder Panik und versuchte, den Schlauch loszuwerden, aber meine Hände wurden immer noch von etwas zurückgehalten. Ich bekam keine Luft mehr.

Wie durch eine dicke Schicht Stoff spürte ich Hände auf meinen Schultern und hörte die Stimme der Frau, die leise auf mich einsprach. Dann wurde zum wiederholten Male Luft in meine Lunge gepresst und meine Muskeln entspannten sich ein wenig, sodass ich sie verstehen konnte.

„Ganz ruhig, wir haben einen Schlauch in Ihren Hals gelegt, um Ihnen das Atmen zu erleichtern. Tun Sie nichts dagegen, entspannen Sie sich. Atmen Sie mit. Einatmen, Ausatmen, Einatmen,..." Ich versuchte, nach ihren Anweisungen zu atmen und plötzlich verschwand das beklemmende Gefühl, keine Luft mehr zu bekommen. Wenn ich mit den Luftschüben einatmete, die immer wieder in mich gepresst wurden, fiel mir das Atemholen plötzlich viel einfacher. „Gut machen Sie das. Immer weiter so. Versuchen Sie nicht zu sprechen, ich werde ihnen alles erklären. Also, wenn Sie Mr. Malfoy sind, blinzeln Sie bitte ein paar Mal hintereinander."

Diese Anweisung war irgendwie entwürdigend. Ich lag hier komplett hilflos, anscheinend gefesselt, hatte einen Schlauch in meinem Hals, der mich am Sprechen hinderte und sollte Blinzelzeichen geben. Ich öffnete und schloss meine Augen ein paar Mal rasch hintereinander. Die Frau lächelte. „Sehr schön, Mr. Malfoy. Wissen Sie, was mit Ihnen passiert ist?" Ich starrte sie an. Dann schloss ich die Augen und versuchte mich zu erinnern.

Ich war zu Hause gewesen, in meinem Zimmer. Was war dann passiert? Ich glaube, eine Eule tauchte vor meinem Fenster auf und brachte mir einen Brief. Und dann? Ich öffnete die Augen wieder und versuchte, meinen Kopf auf die andere Seite zu rollen, bevor ich mich wieder zu der Frau drehte. „Das habe ich mir schon gedacht. Ich bin übrigens Schwester Anne. Einer ihrer Nachbarn hat gesehen, wie Sie von einem Auto angefahren wurden." Ich schloss kurz die Augen. Genau, irgendetwas an dem Brief hatte mich dazu gebracht, das Haus zu verlassen. Ich wollte einen Spaziergang machen.

Ich öffnete die Augen wieder. „Er rief die Rettung, die sie hier her brachte. Sie schlugen die ganze Zeit um sich und haben sich gegen jede Behandlung gewehrt, deshalb mussten wir sie an das Bett binden." Moment! Rettung. Ein Nachbar, der gesehen hat, wie ich von einem _Auto_ angefahren wurde. Seltsame piepende Geräte. Nein, das kann nicht möglich sein. Nein. Nein, ich glaube das nicht. Nein, ganz sicher nicht. „Unsere Ärzte haben Sie wieder zusammengeflickt, aber Ihre Verletzungen waren sehr schwer. Deshalb sind Sie hier auf der Intensivstation. Wir haben versucht, ihre Eltern zu erreichen, aber anscheinend besitzen Sie kein Telefon und bisher hat niemand es geschafft, bis zu ihren Eltern vorzudringen" Meine Gedanken glitten ab. Ärzte. Sie hatte _Ärzte_ gesagt. Was waren Ärzte? Ich glaube, so was Ähnliches wie Heiler. Und _Telefon_. In St. Mungo werden Eltern ganz normal mit Flohpulver oder per Eule benachrichtigt. Oder persönlich. Aber nicht per _Telefon_, was auch immer das sein mochte.

Okay, Draco, ganz ruhig. Du bist in einem Muggelkrankenhaus. Sie haben dich bis jetzt nicht umgebracht, sondern versuchen, deine Eltern zu erreichen, damit sie dich hier rausholen können. Einatmen. Ausatmen. Alles ist in Ordnung. Mutter und Vater werden bald kommen und mich nach St. Mungobringen. Dort sind Heiler, die kümmern sich dann darum. Aber was ist passiert? Ich habe diesen Brief bekommen. Dann bin ich raus gegangen, um den Brief in Ruhe zu lesen. Wo war ich? Nahe beim Muggelort, auf einer Feldstraße. Weit genug weg von allem.

Mit einem Ohr nahm ich wahr, dass die Frau, Schwester Anne, immer noch mit mir sprach. Ich sah sie mit glasigem Blick an, während ich versuchte, mich zu erinnern. Anscheinend erzählte sie mir etwas über meine Verletzungen, ich hörte immer wieder Worte wie „gebrochen" oder „gerissen".

Der Brief. Von wem kam er? Es war jemand aus Hogwarts. Kein Schüler. Einer der Lehrer. Snape! Genau, der Brief kam von ihm. Auf dem Umschlag stand _Nicht im Haus lesen_. Etwas gefährliches konnte es nicht sein, dass hätten die Schutzzauber rund um unser Anwesen nicht zugelassen. Ich war also dort, in der Nähe dieses Ortes, mit dem Brief. Ich habe ihn gelesen. Etwas, das mich erschüttert hat. Etwas, dass mich gefreut hat, nein, fast wahnsinnig vor Freude, aber auch nachdenklich. Ich habe Angst bekommen, von dem Inhalt dieses Briefes. Seltsam, ich kann mich genau erinnern, was für Gefühle ich bei und nach dem Lesen dieses Briefes hatte, aber nicht, was darin stand, oder was ich getan habe. Ich muss mich auf den Heimweg gemacht haben. Ich war vollkommen in Gedanken versunken, der dunkle Lord in Person hätte sich neben mir mit Potter duellieren können, ohne dass ich es bemerkt hätte. Irgendwie muss ich auf eine Muggelstraße gekommen sein. Ein lautes Geräusch, ein Quietschen, ein dumpfer Aufprall, ein Schrei, aufgeregte Stimmen, eine Sirene.

Plötzlich war mein Kopf voller Geräusche. „Mr. Malfoy? Mr. Malfoy!" Ein durchgehender Piepton. Plötzlich kamen auch Bilder. Blauer, glänzender Lack. Ein entsetztes Gesicht. Flackerndes Blaulicht. Aufgeregt herumlaufende Gestalten. Nein, ihr seid die Falschen, nein, ihr dürft mich nicht mitnehmen, ich muss nach St. Mungo, nein, lasst mich in Ruhe! Ein Gesicht, das langsam verschwimmt und mit der Schwärze verschmolz, die sich um mich ausbreitete. Das Gefühl, plötzlich federleicht zu sein, aufzusteigen, zu schweben. Die Schwärze wich langsam einem warmen, hellen Licht, ein Licht, das mir freundlich zulächelt. Snape war nicht auf der Seite des dunklen Lords. Er wusste, dass ich kein Todesser werden will. Das stand in dem Brief. Aber der Brief war unwichtig. Das Licht umgab mich, hob mich hinauf, ließ mich schwerelos werden. Alles Denken verschwamm und wich einem sanften Glücksgefühl. Ich warf keinen Blick zurück, bevor ich meinen letzten Halt aufgab und mich ganz dem Licht überließ.

„Zeitpunkt des Todes: Vierzehn Uhr Siebzehn."


End file.
